TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred
Episode Summary TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon: When the portal opens up the wrong dimension, The Smurfs land with Sam Witwicky and Optimus Prime and the Decepticons land in Patrick Winslow's house. The Walking Fred: Fred is a zombie and when he bites people, they talk just like him. Segments thumb|300px|right|TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / the Walking Fred #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that with Baseball Playoffs underway, stolen bases are an all-time high. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']] (Movie Parody of Transformers: Dark of the Moon and the Smurfs) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Christopher Coolumbus (Spoof on Christopher Columbus) (Animated by M. Wartella) #Angry Bird Management (Game Parody of Angry Birds) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Singing Knight-grams (Cartoon) #Theme Park Rides we'd love to see! (Theme Parody of Amusement Park) #Project Runway (TV Parody of Project Runway) (Ad Parodies Segment) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Spy vs. Spy - Shark Cage (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Magic Gel and Pet Shell (Parody of Magic Shell) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Lava Floor (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[The Walking Fred|'The Walking Fred']] (TV Parody of the Walking Dead/Spoof on Fred Figglehorn) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (From Christopher Coolumbus) He continues playing the guitar. (Animated By M. Wartella) (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *The episode's first segment is based on''' [[TransBOREmores|'''TransBOREmores]] from episode 2. *This is the second episode to spoof Fred Figglehorn. 1st Time was Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn Of Bel-Air. *4th Time Spy vs. Spy was stop-motion. 1st Time was [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']]. 2nd Time was [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']]. 3rd Time was in the previous episode ( Cowboys And Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats ) '. *This is the third episode that Angry Birds aired on ''MAD. The others are [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'''RiOa]] and [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander']]. *In Theme Park Rides we'd love to see! there is The Roller Toaster, The Merry-Go-Forever, and The Punch in the Face (Parodies of Roller Coaster and Merry-Go-Round). The Punch in the Face is made up. *This episode was rerated TV-PG-V. Voices *Larry Dorf - Patrick Winslow, Megatron, Soundwave, Grouchy Smurf, Tour Guide, King, Billy's Dad and Dad Sinking in Lava *Jim Meskimen - Papa Smurf, Bruce Willis, George Clooney and Dr. Robert Hexenblatt *Dan Milano - Brainy Smurf, Brother, DeSean, Man at Desk, Baseball Player and Project Runway Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Live Reporter, Billy's Mom, Boy, Girl and Nina Garcia *Meredith Salenger - Selena Gomez, Mother and Julia Roberts *Kevin Shinick - Sam Witwicky, Fred Figglehorn, Justin Bieber, Christopher Columbus, Billy, Singing Knight, Yellow Bird, Laserbeak, Michael Kors, Thor, Brad Pitt, Father, Magic Gel and Pet Shell Announcer, Ocean's Fourteen Trailer Announcer and the MAD News anchor *Fred Tatasciore - Tom Hanks, Celebrity Hack and Bruce Brazos *Gary Anthony Williams - Optimus Prime, Christopher Coolumbus, Flamor and Theme Park Rides We'd Love to See Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes